onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
The Search For Something More
"The Search For Something More" is the eight episode of the first season of One Tree Hill and the 8th produced episode of the series. It aired on November 11, 2003. Looking for some fun, Brooke and Peyton crash a college party, but things turn ugly when one of the guys in the dorm drugs Peyton. After Brooke calls Lucas for help, the two bond over caring for a sleeping Peyton, prompting Lucas to look at Brooke in a new light. Meanwhile, Haley gives Nathan another chance and the two go on their first date. Synopsis tries to talk to Haley.]] It's the morning after the night before Nathan and Dan's annual basketball event. Brooke wakes up in Peyton's bed completely oblivious to anything that went on the night before. Peyton is forced to tell her everything she did between her and Nathan and also told her about what happened between her and Lucas after Brooke dared them to kiss. Remembering that she messed up Haley and Nathan's relationship, Brooke decides to get them back together to get some good karma as all of her actions lately will be causing her a lot of bad karma. Also making amends for last night is Nathan. Approaching Haley in the Tree Hill CD shop, Nathan asks to explain what happened, that he didn't know about the note and definitely didn't pass it around. Haley believes him and believes that he is sorry, but she doesn't forgive him as easily as Peyton once did and stops the tutoring calling it a bad idea. At the cafe, Deb and Karen are having a coffee together, when Karen is reading the mail she gets a letter from a college in Florence, Italy. She has been accepted into it for a 6 week cooking course. Excited about the idea, Karen soon realizes that with the pressures of Lucas and the cafe she is not going to be able to go. and Peyton plan to go to a party at Duke.]] Brooke begins making her rounds of people to apologize. Nathan is the first on her list and apologizes for her actions as well as taking all the insults Nathan has to throw at her. Brooke promises Nathan that she will get the two of them back together, even though Nathan thinks this is impossible. She tells him to meet Haley at Karen's Cafe at 7 o clock tonight. After Nathan, Brooke goes to see Haley. In an attempt to get rid of her, Haley tells her the cafe is closed in the middle of the day while other customers are in. Realizing, eventually, that Haley is lying, Brooke tries to laugh it off, but Haley is not happy with her. Brooke apologizes again and tells her about the date that her and Nathan will be going on. After apologizing, Brooke drags Peyton shopping to sooth her bad karma and tells Peyton that they are going to a college party tonight, a hesitant Peyton is forced to go but Brooke vows not to drink and instead will indulge herself in boys. At Lucas' house, Lucas finds out about the college for his mom and tries to persuade Karen to go to the school as it is something she has always wanted to do, but Karen finds excuse after excuse to not go to the college. talks to Gabe.]] At the party, Brooke begins looking for boys. Finding one, she leaves Peyton to start chatting him up. Peyton then explores the college dorm on her own. She hears some music other than the normal party music and finds a boy sitting alone in his room. Impressing him with her interest in unusual music, the boy invites her in to listen to the music too. Getting on well with the boy, Peyton decides to have a drink with the boy, who, unknown to Peyton, spikes the drink with a drug. As the girls are at the party, Lucas returns to the river court where his friends joke about how distant he has been with them and that he never goes to see them anymore. Lucas plays basketball with them like he used to. Nathan arrives at Karen's Cafe just as Haley is finishing her shift. He persuades her to go on Brooke's date with him and a hesitant Haley agrees. Brooke has given Nathan a couple of cards to go through as the date progresses. The first card is to get Haley to go. The 2nd is to tell each other three things they like about each other. Nathan begins by telling Haley how patient she is with him and they begin walking towards their date. At the college, Brooke is flirting with the boy she found and eventually finds out his mom calls him as he has missed his curfew. Realizing this boy is still in high school, Brooke insults him saying it is pathetic to do such a thing, the same thing she is doing. She calls Peyton ready to go home but Peyton is too drugged up to answer her phone, the boy in the room with her is beginning to rape her. Peyton opens her phone and tries to shout for help. calls Lucas for help.]] Panicking, Brooke finds which room Peyton is in and drags her away from the boy just in time. Not knowing what to do with Peyton, Brooke calls Lucas to come and help them as Peyton is collapsed on the stairs outside. Lucas, who is still playing basketball, has to leave his old friends for Brooke and Peyton and rushes to where Peyton is. At the cafe, Karen and Keith are talking. Keith is trying to tell Karen about how he wants to make a go of them two as a couple. He gets round to eventually saying it when the phone rings and Karen is distracted, just as Keith loses the confidence to ask again. Returning from her call, Karen and Keith talk about how they think it is time they changed themselves. Keith thinks this is Karen suggesting that them two should make a go at a relationship, but Karen interrupts Keith before he can say anything and tells him that she has got in the cooking course and thinks she will go. Keith encourages it, even though disappointed she wasn't talking about them two and Keith offers to look after Lucas. Dan and Deb are talking about Nathan's new interest in Haley. Dan thinks it's laughable and suggests that it is probably a sympathy date, Deb finds this less than funny and thinks Haley is in Dan's situation when they both met. and Nathan on their date.]] On the date, Haley and Nathan continue to tell each other what they like about each other. Haley mentions how Nathan lets her in past a guard he puts up for everyone else as well as his smile as he solves a problem. They finally reach their next destination on their date, an underwear store. They are told to buy a present for each other and exchange it. Haley plays it safe by buying Nathan socks, but Nathan buys Haley expensive nightwear which Haley is flattered to have. Arriving at the college party, Lucas finds Peyton and Brooke on the steps. Peyton is completely passed out and a med student is seeing what is wrong with her. Lucas leaves Peyton with the med student and makes Brooke show him to the guy who drugged her so he can find out what he slipped in her drink. Once found, Lucas threatens him when he denies drugging her. Held up against the wall, the boy tells Lucas it was a 'roofie' and shows him where it is. Once Lucas has the drugs, he turns round to the boy and punches him in the face and tells him he had better hope she is ok. and Lucas connect.]] Returning to Tree Hill, Lucas and Brooke put Peyton in her bed. Lucas decides to stay with Brooke and Peyton for the night as if not he would just worry about her. Brooke begins blaming herself for Peyton's state and Lucas has to calm her down and let her know it wasn't her fault. The two talk about their parents, Brooke's parents believe the way to look after a child is to throw money at her to keep her occupied. Brooke also tells Lucas that even though Peyton has this guard up, once you are in, she has a great heart. Brooke jokes about Lucas having another brother as she knows Lucas is after Peyton. Realizing the other brother is Nathan, Brooke lands herself in it again. The emotional and revealing conversation allows Lucas to see Brooke in a different light and realizes what people think of her is not always right. The final part of Nathan and Haley's date is a meal. Both of them have to order their favorite meal on the menu for the other person. The two are getting along really well and Nathan tells Haley that he isn't used to what they are doing. He never really done any talking with Peyton or any dates. Haley not knowing if this is a good or bad thing asks whether he likes this new thing, Nathan does and says it is nothing like him and Peyton. The two also have to share secrets with each other. Haley starts by telling Nathan that she once cheated on a geometry test. She cheated because her mother was ill and had no time to study. But she was feeling such guilt that she had to start tutoring to feel better even though she was never found out. As Nathan is about to share his secret, the rest of the Ravens team passes them. They start laughing and ask Nathan if he is on a date with Haley. Embarrassed, Nathan denies it and says she is tutoring him. Realizing he is ashamed of her, Haley leaves the date. and Haley kiss.]] The next morning, Lucas has to tell Peyton what happened the night before as she has forgotten everything except arriving at the party. Peyton thanks Lucas and apologizes for all sorts of things. Knowing everything is okay, Lucas gives Brooke a lift to the duke campus to get her car. He asks why Brooke called him not Nathan or someone else. Brooke says it was because she knew he would come through. Arriving home, Lucas is confronted by his mom as she didn't know where he was. Lucas explains exactly what happened and Karen thinks that because of the drugs and girls that she shouldn't go. Lucas tells her she has to go as he has booked a non refundable ticket so Karen says she will go, but Keith is coming to stay at their house to keep an eye on Lucas. At the cafe, Deb offers to work at the cafe so Karen can go to her cooking course, and Karen agrees and they find that they have formed a friendship together. When Deb tells Dan about the cafe, Dan is mad at her and argues with Deb. leaves for Italy.]] Brooke goes to the river court to see Lucas playing basketball. She sits with Mouth and gets along surprisingly well with him and tells him that they shared the same nickname, much to Mouth's surprise. Nathan goes to Haley's house and begins throwing rocks at the window. Haley comes by and tells him it's her parent's room. Nathan turns around and apologizes for everything, but Haley is once again not so forgiving. He tells her he wants to be good enough to go out with someone like Haley. Haley is still angry and tells him that nothing he does surprises her anymore, but she is interrupted when Nathan kisses her. Haley finishes her sentence with 'except that' and kisses him back. Karen leaves Tree Hill and at the airport and kisses Keith, trusting her instincts and making the two of them very happy before leaving for Italy. At school, Nathan and Haley are talking when his friends come up behind him. Nathan stops to talk to them and Haley walks off having the same done to as she did before. Nathan then shouts her name and leaves his friends to walk with her. Peyton arrives at the school to thank Lucas once again. As she is walking away, Brooke joins her friend. Lucas watches as both of them walk away. Memorable Quotes :"I do not wanna live in a world where two fine and willing girls like ourselves can have such a lame Friday night. I gotta change my karma. Maybe you should make some changes too." :"I didn't wake up with a foggy memory." :"Well, you didn't wake up with Lucas either." ::- Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer :"Tim filmed it all for Drunken High School Girls 6." ::- Nathan Scott to Brooke Davis about her antics the night before :"We're closed." :"Oh, closed to me, I get it." ::-Haley James and Brooke Davis in a crowded cafe :"What's your idea of a perfect date?" :"Watching you get hit by a bus." :"And that sense of humor, Nathan's really lucky." ::-Haley James and Brooke Davis :"We're young, we're fine, lets do some damage." ::- Brooke Davis to Peyton Sawyer :"Too desperate, too geeky... Hello, Abercrombie." ::- Brooke Davis :"Look I'll go first. You're the most patient person I know, I mean, you don't go postal on me during tutoring and you don't treat me like some kind of moron. I really appreciate that." ::- Nathan Scott to Haley James :"What sort of person pretends they're in college?" ::- Brooke Davis to boy whilst pretending to be in college :"I like the way you let me in past the bluster you give everyone else, and I like your smile when you solve a problem, and you're not horrible to look at." ::- Haley James to Nathan Scott :"You better hope to God she's alright." ::- Lucas Scott to boy who drugged Peyton :"The thing about Peyton is she finds it hard to let her guard down but once you're in, she's got a great heart." ::- Brooke Davis to Lucas Scott :"You know, for one minute I was starting to believe you weren't a son of a bitch, but once again you fooled me." ::- Haley James to Nathan Scott after Nathan denies he is on a date to his team mates :"I was wrong about you." :"It's okay, most people are." ::- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :"Please tell me you were in the land of no phones." ::- Karen Roe to Lucas Scott :"I want to be somebody who's good enough to be seen with you." ::- Nathan Scott to Haley James :"So why'd you call me, anyway? Why not Nathan or one of the guys?" :" Because I knew you'd come through." ::- Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "Read All About It" - Kyf Brewer * "Street Survivor" - The Flaming Sideburns * "Sparks" - The Man * "Bad Circulation" - Witchypoo * "No Exit" - Runaway Cab * "Did It For The Drugs" - Supafuzz * "Filter Factory" - Dee * "Time" - Runaway Cab * "Breaking Away" - Bosshouse * "Dare You To Move" - Switchfoot * "Untold" - Pete Francis This episode's title originated from the song The Search For Something More, originally sung by Antifreeze. Trivia *Whitey does not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode in which Whitey doesn't make an appearance. *Moira Kelly had to be written out the show for several weeks due to her pregnancy whilst filming the show so Karen's departure to Italy was written in to let the actress take time off. *Nathan and Haley kiss for the first time during this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Tim Smith